1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a blisk and also a blisk intermediate product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors or turbines used in gas turbine engines which can be applied to aircraft engines often include blisks (bladed disks) serving as rotors. A blisk is made of a nickel alloy or a titanium alloy (a metal material), for example. The blisk includes a circular disk and a plurality of rotor blades arranged at regular intervals along the outer peripheral surface of the disk in its circumferential direction.
A blisk is typically manufactured in the following manner. A circular material made of a nickel alloy or the like is sequentially subjected to rough turning machining (a step of rough machining) and finish turning machining (a step of finish machining) in the middle portion with a disk cutting tool such as a bit, so that the middle portion of the circular material is finished into a product form (a final form). Thereafter, the circular material is sequentially subjected to rough milling (a step of rough machining) and finish milling (a step of finish machining) along the outer peripheral edge with a rotor blade cutting tool such as an end mill, so that the outer peripheral edge of the circular material is finished into a plurality of rotor blades in a product form. A blisk thus can be manufactured from the circular material.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-197649 (Patent Literature 1) is a publication of related art with regard to the present disclosure.